Soul Reaper
Soul Reaper, also known as Boss Slayer, is a daily activity released on 18 August 2014, although it is possible to unlock the ability to participate in the activity more than once per day. It involves the player helping Death harvest the souls of various boss monsters, as, in Death's words, there is an imbalance in the harmony of life and death — specifically, there is too much life. It requires level 50 combat to start. Death tasks players with "reaping" various boss monsters in special assignments, which reward Slayer experience and reaper points that can be spent on a number of things, including hydrix gems, a new title, and a set of cosmetic gear. Getting a task To start the activity, a player must visit Death's office via a portal next to the Draynor Village lodestone, and then speak to Death. He gives players a grim gem and assigns them their first task. Note that a task may be re-rolled up to five times per day, but doing so diminishes the point rewards by 25%, excluding the first re-roll. A task can be cancelled for free if the player does not complete the task by 00:00 UTC, if they go to Death. If they do this by gem, it will take a few days, and the first reroll will be consumed. Once a task is obtained, only one may be completed per day normally. The only way to get more than one task a day is by purchasing the "Additional Tasks" from the rewards, which uses Slayer Points to get a new task. After the first task, further ones can be obtained by using the grim gem, which acts similarly to the enchanted gems for standard slayer, making travelling back to his office unnecessary. As Death is kidnapped by Sliske during the events of Missing, Presumed Death, his clanmate Frank fulfils his role in the activity for him for the duration of the quest. Assignments Death (or Frank) may assign the following boss monsters, with numbers depending on the difficulty of the boss. In the reward shop (Death's Store) on the Options tab, players can toggle: # Enabling group bosses (Vorago, Kalphite King, Rise of the Six, and Nex) as possible assignments; # Doubling the size of assignments. Selecting either option increases the number of reaper points rewarded for all tasks by 25%, even for solo boss assignments when group assignments are enabled. Selecting both options increases the number of reaper points rewarded by 50%. Players can toggle these options only when they are not on an assignment. Unlike normal slayer: * Players do not receive Slayer experience for every boss killed. It is instead awarded at the end of the assignment. * Players only need to deal a small amount of damage to a boss for it to count for the task, as opposed to the majority of it. * Although Soul Reaper is a Slayer D&D, the usual bonuses from the slayer helmet do not work on Soul Reaper tasks, unless the player has a regular slayer assignment for the same monster. ** Players may also have a regular slayer task and a reaper task for the same monster. For example, if a player has a black dragons task and has a reaper Queen Black Dragon task at the same time, upon defeating her, players get normal slayer experience while the kill counts for the reaper task. After each kill, the player is notified how much they have left for the task. Upon completing the task, the player is awarded with a hefty sum of Slayer experience and some reaper points. If the player completes 10 tasks, they gain an additional 10 reaper points. And if the player completes 50 tasks, they gain an additional 50 reaper points. As of 3 November 2014, experience rewards for Ironman accounts are 50% of the regular amount. Notes Rewards Players can access the reward shop, Death's Store (a pun on "death's door"), only by speaking with him in person. It is not accessible via the Grim gem. In addition to slayer experience, you also are rewarded with reaper points, which are used to purchase items and effects. Most of these can also be purchased with slayer reward points. There are also cosmetic rewards that are unlocked by completing certain objectives. Unlocking 'the Reaper' title is a requirement for the completionist cape, and unlocking all permanent effects is needed for the trimmed version. The Final Boss title is not required for either version of the cape. Items Note that all items are single use and will be consumed when used. Effects Unlocks The boss counters can be viewed in the Beasts tab of the Adventures interface. All boss kills are counted, regardless of whether they were assigned by Death. Gallery Death's store (items) interface.png|The items rewards interface Death's store (effects) interface.png|The effects rewards interface Death's store (rewards) interface.png|The rewards interface Death's store (options) interface.png|The options rewards interface Adventures (Beasts).png|The "Beasts" interface, accessed from the Adventures screen Boss Slayer reward outfit concept art.jpg|Concept art for the Vanquisher's gear Vanquisher's gear equipped (female).png|A female player wearing Vanquisher's gear Vanquisher's gear equipped (male).png|A male player wearing Vanquisher's gear Category:Slayer